With the increasing complexity of the modern world, many persons have difficulty in staying abreast of the various political situations occurring throughout the world. While doing so may be time consuming (i.e., reading the paper and watching televised news programs, etc.), most of these current affairs presentations neglect to provide background to any significant depth about the nation or area in question. This information is important for a complete understanding of the world situation. However, the conventional means for attaining such knowledge via books, etc., is generally not particularly enjoyable to most persons.
It is noted that innumerable games have been developed in the past to fill the leisure hours of people, with many of these games being board games. However, these games generally do not stress or require a need for knowledge of the world situation or of the general economic or other aspects of various nations or regions of the globe. Consequently, the need arises for games which provide an enjoyable and competitive means of learning about the various nations of the globe, and simulating control or conquest of those areas through knowledge of the areas and playing skill.